


Claims

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have claims upon each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claims

**Author's Note:**

> An NCIS/Iron Man Fusion. Yes, Gibbs is in the Stark character.

Tony got tired of throwing redheads out of Gibbs' bed. Wait, that wasn't quite true. He loved the actual throwing them out part, it was the fact that he kept finding them in his boss' bed that pissed him off. But, nevertheless, he courteously escorted each and every one of them out, one hand giving them their dry cleaned clothes, the other ushering them out the front door.

"You have a shareholder's meeting in one hour." He didn't bother asking permission as he removed the Iron Man suit's schematics from Gibbs' hands, replacing it with a juice and an already cream cheese-laden bagel.

"I'm busy."

"I don't care." He grabbed the still full coffee cup that probably already held gallons of coffee just that morning and dumped it. "You missed the last one, you're going to this one."

Tony leaned back and watched as Gibbs mechanically ate his bagel and drank his juice, but those blue eyes were bouncing from screen to screen. Gibbs was obsessive about the suit, but Tony couldn't quite hate the suit because it kept Gibbs' other obsessions manageable. No more different redheads every single night -- no, only a couple times a month when he needed the release, no more walking into war zones to "oversee" a new project without adequate protection, and no more death-defying stunts designed to give Tony a heart attack before he reached forty.

When Gibbs had finished his breakfast, Tony laced his fingers through Gibbs' callused ones. "C'mon, boss, you need to get ready."

Gibbs grumbled, but gave him one of those tiny little grins that made having to throw out those redheads all the harder.

~*~*~*~*~*~

His lungs screamed for air that wasn't contaminated with dust. His legs screamed for the removal of the enormous weight crushing them. He didn't get either wish.

The lab he had been inspecting was a destroyed mess. Tony knew he should have stayed at the office today, but no, the scientists working in this particular lab couldn't resolve their issues without him stepping in. Tony sometimes hated the fact that Gibbs had put him in charge.

The screeching of metal and the sudden blaze of light made his ears hurt and his eyes water.

"Tony?"

"Boss?"

There, outlined in the golden glow of the sun, was Gibbs, completely decked out in his Iron Man suit.

Tony grinned at him. "My hero."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Gibbs, if you don't stop hovering, I'm going to blow up your entire lab." Tony glared at the man currently trying to fluff his pillow for the sixth time in the last damn hour. "The doctor said I was fine."

"What does he know?" Gibbs shot back.

"He's your personal doctor, graduated the top of his class from the most prestigious medical school in the world. He charges five grand an hour. He knows plenty." Tony glared, but he could only keep it so long. Gibbs looked completely lost, had been looking like that since he had pulled all that rubble off of his legs and carefully, oh so carefully, carried him to the waiting ambulance. He grabbed Gibbs' hand, tugging him down so they were eye to eye. "I'll be fine. Nothing's broken, just bruised."

"You were lucky," Gibbs grunted.

"I was," Tony agreed. He froze when he saw something in Gibbs' eyes he had never seen before. "Gibbs?"

"You get some rest." And then he left, leaving Tony to puzzle out what that look had meant.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The kiss took him by surprise. He moaned and wrapped himself around the strong body pressed against his own. The darkness around him was complete, but Tony knew who it was in bed with him. His body knew who it was before his mind ever figured it out. He knew the strong coffee and the faint cigar taste, he knew the wet, warm tongue tracing his lips and begging for entrance. Tony shivered and shook as those callused hands swept up his body, taking his clothes, leaving heat and need.

The long, lean, naked body that pressed into his was familiar and not. He had seen it encase in elegant tuxedos and suits, seen it encase in protective iron and steel, but he had never felt against his own. Sinew and muscle and skin, sliding against his own, raising goosebumps and lust.

Slick fingers brushed his hole, making him arch and gasp and beg.

"Tony, Tony, can I?" Gibbs never asked for anything, he demanded and he took, but he asked this time, making Tony melt.

How could he ever refuse this man?

"Yes," he whispered into his lover's hot mouth, whisper turned moaned when fingers slid in so delicious, taking him, stretching him, burning him from the inside out. Moans turned to whines when those fingers left; whines dying out when the head of a naked cock pressed in. Tony could barely breathe, let alone make noise as silk and steel slid into his ass, claiming and taking and loving him slow and sweet.

"Mine, Tony."

"Yes, yours."

The End


End file.
